


Beth/Rick Fanart for Safe and Sound

by Paperdollgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Older Man/Younger Woman, beth greene - Freeform, beth/rick - Freeform, brick - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperdollgirl/pseuds/Paperdollgirl
Relationships: Beth Greene/Rick Grimes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Beth/Rick Fanart for Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [openhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openhearts/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Safe and Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318870) by [openhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/openhearts/pseuds/openhearts). 



Another Beth/Rick art inspired by the beautiful Story Safe and Sound by openhearts. Please give it a read. It´s a wonderful slow burn. This is also for Kay, who always leaves such kind comments and asked for more Beth/Rick. :D Hope you like it.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/paperdollgirl/1268912/52147/52147_original.png)


End file.
